All I Need
by hermione potter
Summary: Fluffy little piece of H/H-y goodness to Nelly Furtado's I'm Like a Bird R/R/HGK (Have Good Karma)


All I Need For You to Know

Hermione Potter

You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade

Harry glanced up from his potion's essay and watched her leaning over several books and pieces of parchment with one of the younger students. The firelight danced on her roan hair and twinkled across her Head Girl badge, his peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal, "YES! You're the best Hermione!"

It was Jennifer, the girl Hermione had been tutoring, apparently some big breakthrough on the Arithmancy homework had happened because Jennifer was doing a happy dance across the common room. Hermione smiled as she watched her young friend, celebrate. She looks so beautiful when she smiles like that. She glanced up at Harry and caught his eye.

You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change

Harry smiled back lost in her gaze but then his thoughts drifted back to their fight. 

*TWO DAYS EARLIER*

"That's the Big Dipper, that's Aries, and that one over there is Orion," Hermione said to Harry as they sat in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, "studying" for the Astronomy test.

"Uh-huh, got it," Harry murmured as wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this what you call studying? If it is I'd hate to see what you and Ron do."

"This my idea of studying with _you_. How could I resist, stars above, wand light flickering across a beautiful girl..."

"Suck up," Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"No denying."

Hermione pulled apart from the kiss, "What's the matter, you seem...distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry lied not wanting to worry her.

"Liar. What is it?" she asked again, more insistently.

"Voldemort, the professors found a prophecy, _when he comes of age the boy shall face the snake man and through the ultimate sacrifice he shall defeat him forever._"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll help you anyway I can."

"But there is no way you can help me. I am going to die. The book they found the prophecy in has never been wrong."

"There is always a first time," Hermione said.

"You just don't get it do you? I am going to die and there is nothing I, you or Professor Dumbledore can do about it!" Harry said stalking off.

Hermione sat in silence watching his back leave the Quidditch pitch and head towards the castle.

The next morning Harry refused to look her in the eye and barely said a word to anyone all day.

  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true

Harry hadn't meant to snap at her but prophecies about his death tended to make him grumpy.  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is

The last thing on earth he wanted to do was hurt her but if he was going to die, she would be hurt even more if she still loved him. So he pushed her away.

  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

  
Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years

His thoughts drifted back to all those times she helped him, from homework, to the Devil's Snare, to spending hours in the library looking up spells for the third task. She had always helped him and been there when he needed her most.

And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well

__

She just doesn't know what it's like, he thought _being everybody's wonder boy, the go to guy. All I want is to be a normal_ _kid who has no idea what it is like to have prophecies written about his death. It gets rather annoying, all the training, all the worrying, and all the dreams. I wouldn't wish my position on anyone, even Malfoy._

And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true

Harry knew that he loved Hermione, he only wanted what was best for her.  
  
  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me

Hermione looked up at Harry as he sat brooding in the plush chair made a decision. She walked over to him swiftly and said, "Harry I hate it when we fight, I just don't see the point. You know I lo-"

"Don't, okay, just don't. It'll only make things worse," he got up out of the chair and climbed up the stairs towards his dorm.

  
Each and every single day I know   
I'm going to have to eventually give you away

__

Why? Why does she love me? There is no point. She is in love with a dead man. If I were her I'd be off looking for another boyfriend. **Liar, liar pants on fire hanging from a telephone wire!_ You'd do the exact same thing she did, try and get her to remember how you feel about her._** The little voice in his head taunted him._ I hate it when you're right._And with that he fell asleep.

****

  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true

The next morning Harry woke up late for breakfast and by the time he got dressed and ready it was time for his first class Defense Against the Dark Arts. He flew down the corridors trying to make it on time.

He reached the classroom just on time to meet the unwavering gaze of Professor Montana, "If everyone would please take their seats we can begin class."

Harry scrambled into his seat and pulled out his book, "Today," Professor Montana began, "we will review boggarts. I am well aware of the fact that you did them in third year this is simply review for your N.E.W.T.S, which are coming up in the spring."

Harry tuned him out as he repeated exactly what Professor Lupin had said a few years ago. He ignored the banshees, trolls, and mummies, clowns and spiders that appeared before his classmates, instead his eyes scanned the room for Hermione, only to realize that she had not shown up. _Where is she? Hermione never misses a class. _It took Harry a moment to remember that Hermione had mentioned a meeting with Professor McGonagall, but he couldn't remember what it was about_. _His train of thought was interrupted when Montana called him up.

Harry stood up slowly bracing him self for the memories dementors brought rushing back. 

Most of the class had gathered at the back of the room talking about their boggarts and what might happen at the next dance in Hogsmede.

Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through

When Harry approached the boggart he expected to see the gray robes of a dementor so he was surprised when he saw Hermione standing in her black school robes. She opened her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry Harry, I just don't think we should see each other anymore."

Harry stood speechless for a moment before he murmured the spell and sat down again. He didn't even notice the stunned form in the doorway.

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

"Okay that's all folks see you next time," Professor Montana called out to his students as they filed out of his class.

Harry spent the rest of the day in a stupor, floating from class to class hardly saying a word to anyone. After dinner he sat moping in the common room, he watched Hermione as she sat talking with Ginny by the fire.

__

I am going to go talk to her, he thought as he stood up. As he made the first two steps in her direction Dennis Creevy came running up.

"Hi Harry! Um, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you," Dennis said eagerly.

__

Crap, "Uh, all right Dennis, see you later," Harry said as he walked out of the portrait hole.

***

"Ginny, I just don't know what to do, Harry has been ignoring me for days. I've tried speaking with him but he just walks off acting like he doesn't care. Then when you add the boggart into the equation things just get confusing," Hermione gushed to her friend.

"He's a teenage boy, maybe, just maybe, it's hormones," Ginny tried but the look on Hermione's face quickly shot that down, "Perhaps he's trying not to hurt you."

"Bloody good job that's doing!" Hermione yelled with her eyes flashing.

Ginny looked around and saw the entire common room staring at them, "Calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hermione didn't respond she just fumed silently. Ginny didn't know what else to say so she just sat in silence with her friend.

***

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway and into the common room as they raced towards the fire. Hermione looked up at the sound of rapid breathing, just to be picked up off the floor and swung in the air.

"Harry put me down now!" she shrieked happily.

Harry stopped swinging her and just kissed her, "They were wrong," he whispered in her ear.

"What! You said the book was never wrong!"

"_The book_, wasn't wrong, the teachers were. The snake man was some demon thing named Machida or something and he was defeated 300 years ago by Alexander Giles. I'm going to live!" Harry explained.

"I knew you'd be fine," Hermione said and kissed him once more.

"Oh and there is one more thing," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said slightly alarmed. 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is

(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
  
"I love you."

The End

A/N: Awwwwwwwww, now wasn't that nice and sappy? I in fact hated it, but decided to post it anyway as a cry for help, I NEEEEEEEEEEED A BETA-READER!!!!!! Someone who will spot my idiot mistakes and keeps me from uploading crap like this. It would help if you don't mind or if you like H/H 'cuz that is what I mainly write, anyway Email me at Alibaba4343@aol.com if you would like to help this poor pitiful soul. Thanks a bunch! J

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Nelly Furtado. Fanfiction _FICTION_ notice the words!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
